This project compares 3TC plus ZDV with the better of ddI monotherapy, and ddI plus ZDV combination therapy in symptomatic HIV-1 infected, antiretroviral therapy naive children. This tudy has been closed by the Data, safety, and Monitoring Board because of efficacy for the 3TC+2DV arm. Several manuscripts are being prepared for peer-review prior to publication.